Star Wars: The Legend of Jonassus
by Prince of Parody
Summary: This is a little story i made up. I love the Star Wars saga, so this story features a character based on myself and people i know. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing.
1. Prologue: The Journey of 1000 Miles

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Star Wars, and this fan fiction has nothing to do with the original characters. These characters of my own design, but many of George Lucas's creations will be mentioned.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…..

Prologue: The Journey of 1000 Miles

On the planet of Brecksoll, a businessman named Jarro had just made a big deal and was raking in the dough. 20,000 republic credits to be precise, and with that money he finally was able to afford something his wife Balba had always wanted: a cruise on Brecksoll's most famous liner, the Supernova, for the whole family.

So the day came, and the family. This family was Jarro, who was wearing his finest grey suit and red tie, his shoes shined to perfection; Balba, donning her loveliest red strapped dress with rose shawl; their eldest child, Amilla, who was given a black strapped dress just for the occasion; their eldest son, Jordannus, wearing his father's old suit, which was in pretty good condition, despite it being dusty with a patched up hole on the left elbow; their second son, Jalba, who was also wearing a hand-me-down suit from his brother and a grin on his face; last was their latest born son and our protagonist, Jonassus.

The cruise was everything thing they had expected and more. Jarro spent much of the trip with Balba, who was always carrying Jonassus, chatting with Jarro's business partners. Amilla was told to keep an eye on her brothers, which proved to be a more daunting chore than she thought. Jordannus stayed nearby the soldiers on the main deck. The galaxy was nearing war, and the cruise line was not taking any unnecessary risks. The republic soldiers fascinated Jordannus. Their uniforms were always perfect, and they were strong, tough, and authoritative. This is why Jarro had enrolled Jordannus in weapons tactics classes on Brecksoll.

However, Jalba was always on the move. Everything caught his attention and interested him, from a young couple on their honeymoon to an old man going on about "the good old days" to even the captain on the observation deck, and with his small size, Jalba could sneak through the crowds faster than Amilla could. Eventually, Amilla lost him and found herself in the medical ward of the ship. There she met a young man about her age that had been brought there for shots. The kid was Raius, son of the ships mechanic. At first sight, they would never leave each others side again.

Jalba was not as luck as his sister had been. After running around looking for Amilla, he had gotten lost in the underbelly of the ship, where all the stowaways were staying. He was lost, alone, and afraid. The underbelly was lined with flickering orange lights and was too dark to see anything. Three figures came up to Jalba and started shouting at him in unknown languages. Jalba just flopped down on the dirty, dingy floor, curled up into a fetal position and started to cry. Then another figure appeared. "Hey, lay off, you filth," said the bag woman. "Can't you see he's scared enough already?" One of the aliens started to explain in his native tongue, which sounded more like a lion barking. Another chimed in with higher pitched sort of squeal. "Yeah, well, it wasn't funny for the kid," said the woman, caressing Jalba's head, which seemed to calm him a bit.

A voice shouted in common speech, "He ain't one of us, Shen." A man walked up to Shen. He was dressed rags as well, and smelt like he looked. "I don't care, Mika," answered Shen. "He's here now, and he needs us." "He's wearing a suit. He's one of them fancy pants kids," Mika shouted. Jalba shoved in face into Shen's thigh. Mika's booming face had shaken him, and he was scared again. "Mika, he don't know where his family is, and whether or not you like it, I'm gonna take care of him," Shen retorted defiantly. She then picked Jalba up and started toward one of better lights, comforting him and giving him what little food she had. Leo, the first alien Shen spoke to, started giving Mika a hard time. "I know she ain't listenin," Mika snapped back, slapping Leo across the face. "Don't rub it in."

Meanwhile, as all this commotion was going on the Supernova, a Sith starship started looming towards the ship. The ship was headed by the dark Sith lord, Darth Mallace. Word reached his ear of several Jedi aboard the ship looking for a certain child who they believed was the chosen one. Mallace had sworn to reach the child first and turn him to the dark side. Unfortunately, he couldn't swarm the ship and demand the child. But he was not discouraged. In fact, he already set his plan into motion.

All of a sudden, people aboard the ship turned to the starboard side. Several Sith fighters were attacking the ship. The alarm went off. All the soldiers were called to battle. Major Farstan was briefing his troops, when he noticed a small boy in a suit making rank. "Young man, what are you doing here?" he demanded. "This isn't playtime. We are fighting Sith soldiers, some of the best in the world." "I understand sir," Jordannus answered "but I have gone through all the necessary training at the Brecksoll Military Academy of the Republic. Well, not all the necessary training." "Oh," replied Farstan. "And what are you missing?" "Recognition from a ranking member of the armed forces," Jordannus said. The ship was under heavy fire, and Major Farstan had no other choice. "Ok, kid. You got your recognition," he told Jordannus. "Thank you, sir," Jordannus replied. "Now, men, get out there and get those Sith gone." "Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers replied in unison.

Amilla, besmirched with Raius, took quite a shock when the Sith attacked. "Come with me," Raius told her. "My dad has a secret escape pod in the boiler room." "Thanks, but what about my family?" asked Amilla. "We can find them on Brecksoll, after all is said and done," reasoned Raius, "but right now we have to get out of here." Raius opened a vent on the wall and led her through a series of air vents deep down into the catacombs of the ship, into the boiler room. There, Raius's father was waiting. "Come on, son. We have to go," he yelled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." As the pod shot out of the ship, Amilla saw what a small ship landing in the back of the ship unnoticed.

Jarro and Balba were getting worried. All their children disappeared, and the ship was under heavy fire. "I'll secure us an escape pod," Jarro said. "You try and find the children." "Ok," Balba replied. She went off down to the lower level, while her husband went for the escape pods. As she was running down the hall of the third level, just above where the Jalba was, when she stopped. She turned around and saw three Sith marauders, one of which was Darth Honzil, Mallace's apprentice.

"Hand over the child," Honzil demanded. Balba was confused. "What do you want with my baby?" she asked. "I told you to give me the child," Honzil said with an angrier tone. "If I have to tell you again, I'm going to take him from you." At that remark, Balba started to run. Honzil became enraged. She had wanted this to be an easy task, and this woman was making it harder for her. "That's it," she screamed, and she reached her hand forward. Using the Force, she started to strangle Balba. Balba stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't breath. It was as if a clamp had been placed around her neck. She fell to the ground, dropping Jonassus on the floor.

On the deck of the ship, Jarro was holding a pod just for his family, but he couldn't wait any longer. One of the ship's staff came up to him. "Sir, we have to get moving. We can't keep waiting." "But my family are still on board," Jarro explained. The staff member told him that a lot of people are still on board, and that he can see them again on the planet. Jarro didn't want to go yet. He promised Balba he'd hold the pod. He had to hold it until she came back. Just then, a Sith fighter landed a shot at the pods.

Jordannus was on the fighter's tail. One of his fellow soldiers voice came over his comlink. "Jordannus, you're the closest to the fighter. Take him out now." "No need to tell me twice, I'm on it." Jordannus followed right behind the fighter, but his opponent zigzagged about, preventing any chance for a shot. "I can't get on him, he's too quick," Jordannus said over the comlink. Another voice came over this time. It was Major Farstan. "Listen, kid, I know this guy's tough, but you got to get him. Do it for your father, your brothers. Do it for me kid. You can do it. I know you can. That's why I let you on the team." A silence came over the link for a while. Jordannus's voice was heard next. "You can count on me, sir." With that, Jordannus went right behind the fighter and fired, blowing him to smithereens.

As all this fighting was going on, the stowaways in the underbelly were getting worried. That's when Jalba noticed that there were several ships sitting right there. He pointed it out to Shen who went up to Mika. "All right," said Mika, "way to go honey. You found a way out of here." "I didn't find it," Shen told him. "This little tike did." Mika was astounded. This little rich kid came wandering around the underbelly, cuddling up to his woman, making friendly, and now the kid beats him to figuring how to save them all. But now wasn't the time to worry about that. Now was the time for them to get off this doomed vessel. Soon, they all were off to another new home.

Darth Honzil finally had the baby within reach. Darth Mallace was sure to be pleased. Then, Jonassus started wiggling, and shot in the air toward the wall. There, Jedi Master Mantha Kang was waiting. "Master Kang," Honzil proclaimed. "We meet yet again." "Yes," Kang replied, "unfortunately." "Why not make it easier and just hand over the child," Honzil stated. Mantha just looked into the child, sensing his fear, his utter terror. "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen," she declared. "Not as long as I breathe." Honzil became irritated and started reaching for her lightsaber. "Very well," she said, drawing her lightsaber, "I accept your challenge." The other Dark Jedi drew their lightsabers as well. Mantha Kang put Jonassus over on a crate by the wall and drew her lightsaber, which glows a bright green.

One of the Dark Jedi jumped for Jonassus, but Mantha slashed him and he fell to the ground. The other one started backing up as Honzil jumped Mantha and the two began dueling. The second Dark Jedi was circling the two, inching ever closer to Jonassus. When he finally was within range, he reached for the child, but out of nowhere, he was slammed into the opposite wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Both Honzil and Mantha stood there amazed. Honzil went for Jonassus, Forcing Mantha out of the way.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the ship, the fighters were taking on the Sith battleship. Several fighters had already been taken out, and Major Meldina had no idea how to take the ship out. "Men," he started, "if you have any idea how to take that thing out, I'm open to suggestions." "This things huge sir," one of the pilots screamed, "and we can't lose any more-AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGHHHHHHH!" Another pilot had been shot down. The major was losing his confidence when Jordannus's voice came over the comlink. "Sir, I think I have an idea." "What do you got kid?" Meldina asked. "Well, I remember from the academy that where the observation deck is on Sith battleships," he told the discouraged officer. "Yeah, how's that going to help?" Meldina asked disgruntled. "Well," Jordannus began shyly, "I have a clear shot at it." Meldina's hopes shot right up. "Kid, are you serious?" Meldina frantically asked his prodigy. "Ready for your order, sir," Jordannus told his commanding officer. "Go for it kid," he ordered.

Honzil almost had Jonassus in her grasps, until Mantha Kang stuck her had and Force slipped her. Mantha ran for Jonassus, grabbed him and ran down the hall. Honzil stumbled up right as Mantha reached the end of the hall. "This isn't over yet, Kang," she yelled. "It's only just begun. The child will be Sith." Right then, an explosion surrounded her. The Sith opened fire on the ship.

Darth Mallace was disappointed. His fighters were destroyed and he lost word from his apprentice. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that the child would soon be his. So sure even, that he opened fire on the ship, killing anyone left inside. As soon as the shot was fired, he felt as though a weight had dropped on him. He knew. He knew that the shot killed his apprentice. All hope was lost. Then, a shot was fired on the observation deck.

Mantha turned back. Darth Honzil was no more, and not anyone left on that floor that was alive was anymore. Then she saw another body, and realized who it was. She picked up Balba's body and carried her and Jonassus down inter the underbelly to her ship, surprisingly the only one the stowaways could not get into, due to her astromech droid T3-L3. She jumped in and had T3 launch off the ship.

Therefore, that was how it happened. Amilla went and lived with Raius and his family and became a medic. Jordannus continued his military training. Shen and the other stowaways raised Jalba on Farlon. Jarro, crippled by the blast, was forced to return to Brecksoll, where he now lives with his brother Altan. Darth Mallace was encased in ice to keep him alive until proper technology could be acquired to save him. As for Jonassus, Master Kang trained him in the Jedi arts, and they buried his mother in the temple. The council agreed that he should not be told the truth until he was ready.


	2. Chapter I: Secrets Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Star Wars, and this fan fiction has nothing to do with the original characters. These characters of my own design, but many of George Lucas's creations will be mentioned.

Chapter I: Secrets Revealed

19 years have passed since the tragedy of the _Supernova_. Jonassus has been an official Jedi Knight for 3 years, and the Sith haven't shown themselves since Darth Mallace supposedly perished along with most of his ship. All that was about to change.

Jonassus was returning to the Jedi Temple from his successful mission to the planet Noumea to have them join the Galactic Republic. As he left his starfighter, he noticed a girl in her late teens. She had long brown hair that went down to her shoulders and was dressed in the finest robes he's ever seen. Whoever she was, Jonassus feels like he knows her.

He walked up to her, catching her by surprise. "You scared me," she told him. "I'm sorry," Jonassus replied apologetically. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonassus Balg." Jonassus extended his hand. The girl took it and gave a hearty shake for someone her size. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Alextria Bulkan."

That's when Jonassus remembered who she was. Alextria was the daughter of Malexus Bulkan, Senator for the planet Eeclavend. They had met 8 years ago at gala held there after Malexus's election and the end of the planets civil war. Mantha and Jonassus helped defeat the Separatists and received honorary citizenship for Eeclavend. At the gala, Malexus introduced them to his wife, Jeenii, and his daughter, Alextria.

Now that they were on the same page, Alextria told Jonassus why she came to the temple. Her father was noticing something no one in their family had noticed for many generations. Alextria could use the Force. For 16 years, the power remained hidden, but recently, she began to realize certain abilities she hadn't had before.

Jonassus had seen many things during his training, but he had never anything like this. The Force works in mysterious ways. Not even the wisest Jedi can predict how and when the Force can appear in a person. They headed for the council chambers where they could bring this up with the council.

When they reached the chambers, they were denied entrance. The council head, Johannus Baag, has received word that three Jedi sent to investigate dark activities Brecksoll have disappeared without a trace. This wasn't the first occurrence either. Every time the council sent Jedi to investigate on Brecksoll, none returned. This time was one too many.

Amidst discussion, Jonassus burst his way past the guards to the room. "I'm sorry to intrude, Master Baag," he apologized, "but I have urgent news for the council." "Is it good news or bad news," asked Master Pra-ju, the second in command of the council. She was a terrific fighter, not surprisingly because she was of Teishwanese decent. She was the most recently elected member to the council, but the decision was not made without days of consideration.

"We are busy at the moment, Jonassus," Johannus Baag told them, "but you can bring this to our attention once this meeting is adjourned." "I think this will make your day, Masters," Jonassus announced. The council was comprised of some of the stiffest Jedi Masters in the galaxy. They displayed no emotions whatsoever, and didn't like anything out of the ordinary, and what Jonassus just did was much more than out of the ordinary. "Then enlighten us, Jonassus," Master Baag replied.

"Well...Master Baag...the thing is..." Jonassus has never been so nervous in his life. Here he is, trying to explain himself to the council. He was starting to doubt himself. Then he saw his Master, Mantha Kang. Mantha had been with him since she rescued him from the _Supernova_. Every step of his path to becoming of Jedi was in her footsteps. Seeing her on the council gave him confidence. "Master Baag," he began, "this is Alextria Bulkan, daughter of Senator Bulkan of Eeclavend." "We know of her," Master Baag replied. "Now what is so important to interrupt our proceedings?" "She can use the Force."

The council didn't expect this. Malexus Bulkan had been one of their biggest supporters in the Senate. The lifestyle of a Jedi was dangerous, even for those who have a strong connection with the Force. There is never a guarantee that you'll stay alive throughout the day. This was during peace time. When the Sith emerge, it gets even worse. If Senator Bulkan's daughter was put into this kind of danger, it could mean lost connections with the Galactic Senate.

"Are you certain of this?" Master Navanna asked. "Positive," Jonassus replied. Alextria stepped up. "Just so you know, my father sent me," she announced to the council. They were stunned. Malexus Bulkan understood the risks involved in being a Jedi. To send his daughter to train in their arts was taking a big risk. But then, Senator Bulkan was never one for taking the easy route.

"Very well," Master Baag told Jonassus. "She will be trained. But who do you suggest train her?" Master Monteg spoke up. "I believe that being the one to tell us this, Jonassus be the one to train her." "I agree," Master Navanna said. Masters Monteg and Navanna were always in agreement. You see, they were romantically linked. Even though Master Monteg was a native of Akarsoh and Master Navanna was from the warlike planet of Parsia. One by one, the council agreed, and Jonassus was given Alextria as his padawan learner.

"Thank you," Jonassus said with a smile. As he and Alextria were leaving, Master Baag spoke up. "Wait, both of you, I think there's something you can do to help." "Anything, sir," Alextria said. Master Linden, also of Akarsoh, spoke this time. "On Brecksoll, any Jedi we send to investigate disappear. We need to find out what's happening. Can you do it?"

Jonassus couldn't speak. Brecksoll made him think of terrible things. He didn't know why, but just the mention of it sent a shiver down his spine. Alextria spoke for him. "We'd be honored. At least, I would." "Very well," Master Baag said. "Meeting adjourned."

Before Jonassus realized it, he had a padawan and a new mission with a slim chance of success. It felt good to get back in the swing of things. Jonassus headed out to his starfighter, a gift from his Master, when he realized that Alextria had no transport. A Jedi starfighter only fit one pilot and no passengers. Luckily, thanks to her father, they were given Republic transport. Soon, they were halfway to Brecksoll, but they weren't alone.

Before they left Akarsoh, they had a few stowaways. The events about to happen on Brecksoll were most definitely linked to the Sith, as the council had feared. A dark lord of the Sith hadn't been around since Darth Mallace. But Mallace's death seemed surreal. If he had truly died, another Sith lord would just take his place. Why hadn't one already? Little did they know about the true state of Mallace.

They were exiting hyperdrive when it happened. Three dark Jedi emerged from nowhere. The soldier's were caught off-guard and mercilessly slaughtered. Jonassus was the only one with a lightsaber, and he couldn't face all three of them at once. Luckily, he wouldn't have to. Master Monteg, by request of the council, also stowed away in the ship in case something happened. In no time, Jonassus and Monteg finished off all three of the dark Jedi.

As they neared Brecksoll, Master Monteg had a sit-down with Jonassus and Alextria. "It's about time someone told you, Jonassus," Monteg said. "Told me what?" asked Jonassus. Master Monteg wasn't sure he should or not. It had been 19 years since the pact was made. The council then ordered the child not be told about his past until he was ready, and the council now believed he was. "About your past," Monteg finally said.

Jonassus wasn't sure what to think. He felt the council wasn't telling him something, that they were hiding something. And he was right. Many thoughts were running through his head. He was relieved, angry, sad, overjoyed, and other things, all at the same time. Alextria felt this, and calmed him down as they listened to Master Monteg.

"It began when you were a child," Monteg began. "When you were but an infant, you're father had bought your family tickets to ride on the largest space liner on the planet Brecksoll, or at least, what was the largest space liner. During the flight, the Sith fleet, led by Darth Mallace, attacked the ship in hopes of retrieving you." "But why me? What would he want with me?" asked Jonassus. Master Monteg was reluctant to answer. He wasn't sure how to explain. Alextria interrupted. "Go on, Master. What happened next?

Monteg continued. "What happened next was a disaster none of us could have predicted. The Sith opened fire on the _Supernova_. Many people escaped, but not all of them did. The Republic was able to keep them at bay, and even destroy Mallace's ship, thanks to one brave little pilot, Jordannus Balg, your brother. Your father, Jarro, made it off in an escape pod, but barely made it to the planet. One of the Sith fighters attacked the pods, putting him in critical condition. We're not sure if he's alive or not."

Jonassus was hearing this for the first time. He had a family? They went on a space liner? What happened to them? He had so many questions to ask, but no time to ask them. If he had a family, why couldn't the council tell him? He had to ask someone, but whom? "Did I have any other family?" he asked Monteg. "Yes," he replied. "You had another brother, Jalba, and a sister, Amilla. But we never found out what happened to them. They escaped unnoticed somehow." "And my mother?" Jonassus asked. Master Monteg took a deep breath and sighed. Jonassus didn't like this feeling. "What happened to my mother?" he asked again. Master Monteg finally answered, "She didn't make it." Jonassus was heartbroken.

Monteg continued with the story. "Unfortunately, dark Jedi, led by Mallace's apprentice, Darth Honzil, found your mother and killed her. Already on board, Master Kang stopped Darth Honzil and saved you and your mother's body. She's buried in the temple on Akarsoh. Jonassus, you have to believe that us not telling you until now was in your best interest. Now that you are a Jedi, the council thought you were ready to know. I was just the one to tell you."

Alextria gently grabbed Jonassus by the arm. "Are you ok," she asked him. Jonassus wasn't sure himself. He just learned something about himself that he wasn't all that ready for. He felt angry, at everything. He was lost. Then, a thought came to him. The council thought he was ready. He had been trained for 19 years, and they knew that and thought he was strong enough in the Force to resist the anger he felt and stay on the light side. All of a sudden, all the anger he felt turned into joy. "Yeah, I'm ok," he told her. Of all people, he didn't want her to worry about him.

As they began to land on the planet, Master Monteg had to say something. "Now, whatever happens here, don't let your feelings make your decisions for you. Let the Force guide you." "Yes, master," they answered, as the hatch doors opened and the blinding light of Brecksoll broke in.


	3. Chapter II: An Unplanned Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Star Wars, and this fan fiction has nothing to do with the original characters. These characters of my own design, but many of George Lucas's creations will be mentioned.

Chapter II: An Unplanned Reunion

Brecksoll: an arid desert planet on the outer rim of the galaxy. 19 years ago, its space liner business was just taking off. Then, the Sith attacked their first liner, the _Supernova_. After that scare, the whole business fell down the tubes. Now the whole planet is nearing a depression, with a little help from the Sith.

Master Monteg, Jonassus, and Alextria leave the ship into the wind. After they finally adjusted to the environment, they started into the town, Monteg leading them. The town was similar to the desert towns on Tatooine. Little shops were here and there, selling from jewelry to some little lizards hanging on hooks.

As they went further into town, Jonassus felt that they were going in circles. "Excuse me, Master Monteg," he asked, "but do you have any idea where you're going?" Master Monteg just looked back at him and said, "Of course I do. You must have patience, Jonassus. You'll see where we are in time."

Little did Jonassus know what Monteg had in mind. Monteg was originally from Brecksoll himself. He knew the city they were in like the back of his hand. And he knew what happened to Jonassus's father. After the _Supernova_ crashed, Jarro, battered and numb from the waist down, returned to Brecksoll and lived with his brother Alta. Alta was once a great Jedi Sentinel, but lost his arms and one of his legs when he faced Darth Mallace's master, Darth Cassius, in combat. In the end, Darth Cassius was destroyed, but Alta returned to Brecksoll, not quite himself.

As they neared the other end of town, they saw a small broken down shack made out of stone. There were several windows and a doorway without a door. Outside the doorway there stood a man with a robotic leg and two robotic arms. It seemed as though the man was waiting for them. Jonassus had never seen this man before, yet it was like they had always known each other. "Greetings, Master Monteg," the man said. "It is good to meet you, Master Alta," Monteg replied. "Please," retorted Alta, "I am no longer a Jedi. Do come in."

The inside of the house was even worse than the outside. Of the very little furniture that was there, things were out of order, trash lay here and there, and rank odor hung in the air. In the corner was an aged man in a hovering mechno-chair. Off in a daze, the man didn't even turn around to acknowledge the three Jedi. Ever since his return to Brecksoll and the loss of his family, Jarro has done nothing but stare out the window into the desert.

"He's back there in the corner," Alta told them. Monteg walked up to Jarro and tapped him on the shoulder. Jarro turned his head towards Monteg, having not seen him since he was young boy at the Jedi Academy. "Who are you?" asked Jarro. "Jarro, I'm Master Monteg Robet," he told the old man. "I've brought someone here to see you." As Jarro turned around, Jonassus would stare into the eyes of this man who he never even knew, and see himself in his eyes.

"I don't want any visitors. Tell them to get lost," Jarro told Monteg. Alta stepped up to his brother. "Jarro," he told him, "don't you recognize him?" Jarro looked more closely at Jonassus. "Nope, I've never seen him before in my life." "Jarro," Alta interrupted, "this is your youngest son." "Alta," Jarro retorted angrily, "I told you I lost my family in the crash. None of them made it out."

It was then Jonassus realized who this was. This old, decrepit, grumpy man was his father. The man who would have raised him on a dirt farm, the man who gave up and quit after it all, was his actual father. Jonassus was glad he was raised by the Jedi. He couldn't even imagine what life would have been like if he had lived with this guy. "Excuse me, Master," he told Monteg, "whoever this old man is, he obviously doesn't want us around. We should move on to find out where the missing Jedi are."

At Jonassus's words, Jarro hovered up to the young Jedi. "Excuse me, you young punk," Jarro yelled at his son, "you have no idea what I have been through and what I've lost." "Whatever it was," Jonassus replied, "it probably wouldn't have mattered. We should be off." "Jonassus," Alextria exclaimed, "try and show a little respect. He is your father after all."

Jarro's eyes became enlightened. Long ago, almost 20 years, he had had a son and named him Jonassus after a great Jedi hero of legend. It was actually Alta's idea. Since the crash, Jarro never thought that someone in his family would have actually survived. The mere thought that this cocky young Jedi could be his son.

"Can it be?" asked Jarro. "Is it you? Are you my lost son?" "I may be," Jonassus told him. "Why do you ask?" In a moment of pure elation, Jarro shouted and hovered up to Jonassus and grabbed him along the waist. "Just your presence here brings me hope," Jarro told his son. Jonassus saw this new light in Jarro that he could never have thought to see. Compassion, joy, hopes. Jonassus liked this part of his father. In a fit of emotion, Jonassus wrapped his arms around his father.

"Come, come, sit, sit," Jarro exclaimed. "We have to make up for lost time." All of a sudden blaster shots came through the walls. "Duck!" yelled Alta. As shot after shot barraged the shack, the five of them remained safe on the ground. Soon, the firing stopped and they all got up. Then, three Dark Jedi walked straight in, lightsabers drawn. Monteg, Jonassus and Alta all drew their lightsabers and faced the Dark Jedi. With no attempt at all, the three Sith were brought down.

Alta had to sit down. He hadn't fought against the Sith in a long time, since his battle with Darth Cassius. And outside waited over 20 Sith soldiers awaiting to fire. Alextria ran up to Alta to check on him. "Are you all right?" she asked the withered Jedi. "I'm not the fighter I once was," he told her. He handed her the lightsaber in his hands. "Here, this will help you more than it will help me." "I can't," she replied. "I don't think I'm ready for one." "You are," he assured her. "If you are with my nephew, I know you are." At that, Alextria grasped the lightsaber and drew it. The yellow blade shot out.

Then, Monteg, Jonassus and Alextria ran out at the soldiers. "Open fire!" one of the higher ups shouted. As shot after shot was made at the three Jedi, they repelled the blasts right back at the soldiers. As they neared the remaining ones, they just slashed at them and made sure they were all dead. Then they headed back inside.

"Why on earth would the Sith attack us here?" asked Alextria. "I know," Alta replied. "It's because they found out you were here. And because they know you're close to it." "Close to what?" asked Monteg. Alta stared at them with deepness in his eyes. "Why the temple of course," he replied.

The three Jedi couldn't believe what they heard. A Sith temple was here on Brecksoll. That must be where the missing Jedi were. "We have to get there," Alextria said. "It's where the missing Jedi are." "I know where it is," Alta told them. Jarro grabbed his brother's arm. "Don't, Alta," he told him. "I just found out my son didn't actually die in that crash. I don't want to lose him a second time."

Jonassus walked up to his father and grabbed his hand. "Dad," he told him, "it is my duty as Jedi to find my missing colleagues. I know that we haven't seen each other in almost 20 years, but I promise you that I will make it out alive and that we will see each other again."

Jarro's eyes began to tear and swell. "Very well,' he finally said. "Go if you must. And I expect you to keep that promise." The five of them all chuckled at Jarro's comment. Alta, calming down, at last spoke to them. "All right. The temple is in the middle of the desert. It has been here for as long as I can remember. You must travel a long ways before you reach it, but once you do, it should be unoccupied. Should be."

Monteg took a deep breath. "All right," he said. "We should leave now then." The three of them, Monteg, Jonassus, and Alextria, left the shack and headed into the desert. Jonassus looked back at the only family he had left. He had just met them, and yet he may never see them again. He paused for a long time, until Alextria tapped him on the shoulder. "Coming?" she asked him. Jonassus looked back at his father and uncle and said, "Yeah. I am."

And so the three of them were off to find the Sith temple of Brecksoll, where the missing Jedi were being held captive. "May the Force be with them," Alta said to himself.


End file.
